browncoatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Copyright Rules
See also Category:Copyright Browncoat Wiki Copyright This site is in no way intending to infringe upon any copyright or trademark. All contributors are expected to refrain from submitting copyrighted work without permission or which exceeds the definitions of fair dealing (UK, Australia, and Canada) or fair use (United States) provisions of copyright law. Please consult the Wikipedia articles on fair dealing and fair use for a better understanding of these terms. Articles which are found or believed to be an infringement of copyright will have the body text removed, and said page may be protected from further edits until the matter has been resolved. The legal owners of any image or other file used on this site may request the removal of said materials at any time. All material appearing on the Browncoat Wiki site is available for distribution under the GNU Free Documentation License. Material taken from this site should also be available for distribution under said license and should carry a notice to that effect. All contributors are hereby informed that their submissions may be edited, moved, or deleted by others. This wiki's policy is to protect pages from editing only in cases of vandalism or if a prior version was found or believed to be an infringement of copyright. If you do not wish your work to be altered, please do not submit it. Definition of Plagiarism Plagiarism is the use of another person's words or writing without acknowledging the original source. Obvious, apparently deliberate plagiarism, as defined on this page, is a violation of Browncoat Wiki policy. When a contributor posts plagiarized text in an article, an administrator will post a message on the contributor's talk page, pointing out the source of the text and explaining the policy. A contributor who continues to post plagiarized text after receiving three of these messages may be blocked from editing the wiki for a short period of time, at the discretion of the . Plagiarism is difficult to define in a project like this, where most of the information that we're posting is from books, websites and other secondary source materials. The best way to define plagiarism may be to use the famous quote from a Supreme Court ruling on pornography: "I know it when I see it." The essential standard is: If it's obvious to a reader that your text is copied from another source, then it can be considered plagiarism. Copy-and-pasting text from a website into the Browncoat Wiki is a bad idea, even if you change some words here and there. The one exception to this standard is Wikipedia, whose license allows other people to copy their text. Why Plagiarism is Bad When plagiarized text is posted on the Browncoat Wiki, it has an impact on the wiki's reputation, as well as the reputation of the contributor who posted it. There are good reasons why a reader might be skeptical of the information on the Browncoat Wiki. This project carries the double stigma of "fan website" and "free-for-all wiki," and new readers want to know whether this information is reliable or not. If they find text on the wiki that they recognize from another source, then they'll take that as evidence that the whole wiki is shady and untrustworthy. Your reputation as a contributor is also important. If you're taking the time to add to the wiki, then you'd obviously like your contributions to "stick" as much as possible. If you have a shady reputation, then that affects how other people view your contributions, and it may make your additions less sticky. How to Avoid Plagiarism *'Facts are free. Specific wording isn't.' Nobody owns a fact. Adding facts that can be found in other places is fine; almost all of the information on the wiki is from secondary sources. However, you cross the line into plagiarism when you copy the specific words and sentences from the original source. *'Show your sources.' Other readers should be able to verify the information that you post. If it's not obvious where the information comes from, then say where you got it from. Give sources for quotes. If you find information in a book or on a website, tell us the title or the URL. If it's clumsy to put that information in the article, then add a "External Links" or "References" heading at the bottom of the page. *'Long quotes are okay.' If there's a passage in a book or on a website that provides useful information about the subject of an article, go ahead and quote the whole passage. Put quotation marks around it, and provide a link to the source. *'Err on the side of showing your sources.' Don't worry if showing your sources makes the page looks messy. It's more important to show the source than to make a polished looking page. You can always edit the page later to smooth out the transitions, or somebody else can. Check the for further information on contributing to the Browncoat Wiki! Content on this page is from Muppet Wiki's Plagiarism Policy and Copyrights pages. Browse the Browncoat Wiki Primer: Article Naming Conventions Copyright Rules FAQ User Name Policy User Boxes Category:Browncoat Wiki Primer Category:Copyright